Futatsu no Shinobi
by Hana Elriana
Summary: "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kata Itachi-nii, kita dianggap bisa mengalahkan pamor Sannin sebagai ninja hebat Konoha! Kalau mereka tiga ninja, kita dua ninja dong?" Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Futatsu no Shinobi**

**By : Hana Elriana**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Perang bagi sebagian orang merupakan suatu malapetaka. Korban berjatuhan, perebutan kekuasaan dimana-mana, hak dengan seenaknya ditindas. Mereka sebenarnya tak menginginkan perang terjadi, mereka ingin semua itu cepat berakhir. Namun mungkin hal itu hanya menjadi impian belaka. Karena sebagian orang lain—yang bahkan lebih banyak jumlahnya daripada orang yang merindukan kedamaian—menganggap perang adalah bagian dari hidup mereka. Perang adalah kewajiban, dan kekuasaan adalah segala-galanya bagi mereka.

Seperti yang terjadi di sebuah desa tersembunyi bernama Konohagakure. Desa yang biasanya terlihat rapi, tenang, dan bersahabat kini berubah menjadi desa yang mengerikan. Perang dunia ninja ketiga telah meletus, dan mau tidak mau Konoha sebagai salah satu desa dengan ninja-ninja berkualitas terseret dalam peperangan tersebut. Seperti keadaan perang secara normal, dimana-mana terjadi perkelahian. Berbagai macam senjata melayang kemana-mana, darah yang menggenang di setiap sudut, serta orang-orang dari berbagai kubu yang adu kemampuan. Semua hancur, bahkan hampir jarang ditemui tempat yang masih utuh.

Dua orang pria sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok ninja di sudut desa. Di kepala mereka terikat sebuah ikat kepala berlambang sebuah pusaran—lambang desa Konoha. Walau nampak sangat berambisi saat melawan musuh, sesungguhnya mereka adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang membenci perang. Namun karena keadaan, maka mereka harus mau ikut berperang.

"Bagus, Fugaku!" kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut kuning pada temannya yang berambut hitam.

"Hn. Kau juga, Minato!" kata Fugaku sambil menarik kunai-nya dari tubuh musuh.

Ya, Fugaku dan Minato, dua orang ninja hebat Konoha. Fugaku sebagai pemimpin klan berharga diri tinggi, Klan Uchiha, sedangkan Minato sebagai calon Hokage—pemimpin desa Konoha. Sebagai ninja yang sudah diakui kualitasnya, mereka benar-benar terampil memainkan jutsu dan senjata saat melawan musuh yang bahkan jumlah berkali-kali lipat dari mereka.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam. Suasana desa pun juga tampak lebih terkendali. Seluruh musuh telah menghentikan serangan mereka walau untuk sejenak. Warga Konoha yang tadinya bertarung mulai beristirahat. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku dan Minato. Setelah melihat hasil 'karya' mereka saat bertarung tadi, akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju tempat pengungsian. Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan beberapa pria lain yang juga menuju ke tempat yang sama. Sejak dimulainya perang dunia ninja ketiga, Hokage menetapkan bahwa seluruh warganya diwajibkan untuk tinggal sementara di tempat pengungsian.

"Kami pulang!" kata mereka serempak pada sekelompok wanita dan anak-anak di tempat pengungsian. Memang, perang kali ini didominasi oleh kaum pria. Namun tak sedikit pula wanita yang terjun untuk berperang.

Fugaku dan Minato berjalan menuju ke arah dua orang wanita dan tiga orang anak laki-laki. Mereka menyambut orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup mereka masing-masing dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kushina, kau baik-baik saja kan? Mikoto, kau juga?" tanya Minato pada dua wanita di depannya.

"Iya, Minato. Ah, hari ini lama sekali pulangnya. Lihat, Naruto sudah merindukan ayahnya," jawab Kushina yang menggendong seorang bayi berumur sekitar satu tahun. Sang ayah yaitu Minato mengambil lalu membelainya.

"Chiku-chiku, Naru-_chan_. Nai nai...ba!" kata Minato sambil membuka dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Naruto tertawa sambil melunjak-lunjak kecil dalam pelukan Minato.

"Kushina benar, anak-anak sudah merindukan ayahnya. Lihat Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke juga sudah rindu denganmu," kata Mikoto sambil menunjukkan bayi dalam dekapannya. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang anak berumur enam tahun.

Fugaku mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. "Ya," ujarnya datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kushina berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang. Di sana ia mengambil sebuah nampan berisi beberapa mangkok. Setelah memastikan isi dalam mangkok tersebut penuh dengan makanan, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "makan dulu gih. Aku yang masak."

"Iya," kata Mikoto sambil mengambil salah satu mangkok. "Tapi ingat, kau hanya membantu mengaduk sayuran ini, Kushina. Selebihnya aku yang melakukannya."

Kushina memamerkan giginya dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Sambil mengambil mangkoknya sendiri, ia berucap, "Hah, terserahlah. Ayo, ayo, makan. Nanti keburu dingin. Ah, memang sudah tidak terlalu hangat lagi sih. Itachi, jangan bengong terus, ayo makan."

Suasana malam itu benar-benar hangat. Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu larut dalam indahnya kebersamaan. Mereka tersenyum bahagia, sungguh pemandangan yang bisa membuat hati siapapun menjadi tenang. Namun ketenangan itu mungkin hanya akan berlangsung sementara. Karena tak jauh dari Konoha, sekelompok ninja dari desa lain sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sampai tengah malam. Khukhukhu, aku sudah tidak sabar..."

* * *

Angin malam berlalu dengan kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan dan ranting-ranting kecil di setiap tempat yang dilaluinya. Seakan pertanda bahwa akan ada hal mengerikan terjadi. Benar saja, desa Konoha yang sunyi karena warganya sudah tidur terusik dengan bunyi-bunyi gaduh dari arah hutan. Otomatis para penjaga menjadi lebih waspada. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa tiba-tiba sekelompok ninja berikat kepala not balok datang. Ninja-ninja itu dengan serempak melepaskan shuriken ke arah para penjaga yang dengan sigap menghindarinya. Menyadari bahwa terjadi keributan di luar sana, para ninja pria yang ada di dalam tempat pengungsian segera keluar. Terjadilah adu senjata yang lebih besar.

"Ibu, Itachi takut...," kata Itachi sambil melingkarkan lengan kecilnya ke lengan ibunya.

Mikoto pun mendekap Itachi bersama dengan Sasuke yang ada dalam gendongannya. Kushina juga semakin mendekap erat Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang hampir menangis. "Naru-_chan_, jangan takut. Ibu di sini..."

Namun tak disangka-sangka, tempat pengungsian yang tenang itu langsung ramai karena sebuah bom telah jatuh dan meledak di sudut ruangan. Mereka panik sehingga dengan spontan keluar dari tempat itu. Di luar sana mereka tercengang melihat pemandangan adu senjata itu. Puluhan korban berjatuhan dan darah dimana-mana. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang pantas untuk mereka lihat.

Kushina dan Mikoto mulai aktif mencari keberadaan suami mereka masing-masing, hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan bahwa dua pria itu sedang mati-matian melawan belasan musuh bersama dengan ninja Konoha lain. Badan mereka babak belur, membuat Kushina dan Mikoto merasa perlu untuk membantu dengan kekuatan apa adanya yang mereka punya.

"Itachi, Nak, tolong jaga Sasuke dan Naruto ya. Bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman," pesan Mikoto sambil menyerahkan bayi Sasuke dan Naruto ke dalam pelukan Itachi. "Ibu tahu Itachi pasti bisa. Itachi, kan, anak yang kuat. Nanti kalau urusan sudah selesai kami akan menyusulmu. Ibu sayang padamu..."

"Jaga dirimu, Itachi," ucap Kushina.

"Ta-tapi..."

Belum sempat Itachi mengutarakan kata untuk mencegah, kedua wanita itu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sekelompok chunnin mengomando wanita dan anak-anak yang masih selamat untuk menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman. Itachi mengikutinya. Namun sebelum itu ia menoleh dan melihat bahwa ibunya dan Kushina sedang membantu ayahnya dan Minato menghadapi seorang pria ninja asing berambut hitam panjang, melihat bahwa pria itu melepaskan ular untuk menyerang mereka. Itachi ingin menangis, namun segera ditahannya saat ingat perkataan ayahnya bahwa seorang lelaki tidak boleh cengeng.

"Ibu, ayah, tante, paman, berusahalah," bisiknya.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

"Heh, Teme, berikan itu padaku, SEKARANG JUGA!" suara keras milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning menggelegar di salah satu ruangan di lantai tiga sebuah apartemen beringkat tujuh itu. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai seluruh penghuni lantai satu sampai tiga mendengarnya.

"Barang murahan aja disimpan," kata seorang berambut hitam tenang. "Memperjelek ruangan saja."

"Balikin sekarang atau kucekik kau!" mata biru langit si rambut kuning membara saking marahnya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk muka pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Hah.. Nih," kata yang berambut hitam sambil melemparkan barang di tangannya. Sebuah boneka katak berwarna hijau. "Jangan lagi kau letakkan di kamarku, Dobe!"

Si kuning tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memeluk boneka itu sambil mengutuk si rambut hitam dalam hati. _Dasar Sasuke-teme! Tuan Sok Cool! Awas ya!_

Suara tawa kecil terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua. Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di samping pintu sebuah kamar. Rupanya ia sudah lama berada di situ, artinya ia melihat secara lengkap kejadian di depannya. Terbukti dengan mata hitamnya yang tetap melihat gerak-gerik dua anak yang sekarang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada yang lucu, Itachi-_nii_?" tanya yang berambut kuning padanya.

"Khikhik..," kikik pemuda bernama Itachi itu sambil menutupi mulutnya, "Yang lucu itu kau dan Sasuke, Naruto! Masalah kecil begitu aja udah kayak perang. Dewasalah, kalian kan sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Masa kelakuannya masih kayak anak kecil."

Naruto nyengir. Sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kakaknya yang masih melanjutkan tawanya.

"Yah, sudahlah." Itachi menghentikan tawanya. "Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Kakashi mungkin sudah menunggu."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Bersama Sasuke ia mengikuti Itachi yang lebih dulu menjauhinya. Dengan langkah tegap mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju hutan Konoha dimana seorang pria berambut perak menunggu.

"Kalian terlambat," katanya pada mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_. Biasanya juga sensei yang terlambat," ujar Naruto sambil melipat kedua lengannya di belakang kepala.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Walau memakai topeng yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah bagian bawahnya, nampak bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo kita mulai latihannya."

"Yosh! Ayo!" teriak Naruto semangat dengan mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Menurutnya, semangat Naruto itu terlalu berlebihan. Ah...dasar Sasuke. Untuk orang jenius sepertinya tidak terlalu butuh semangat yang berlebihan hanya untuk sekedar latihan seperti itu. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

Latihan diawali dengan adu shuriken antara Sasuke dengan Naruto. Sasuke unggul kali ini, mengingat kemampuan mata sharingan-nya yang sudah terlatih. Naruto tak mau kalah. Dengan gerakan akrobatik ia berusaha menghindari serangan Sasuke yang bertubui-tubi. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul shuriken lain yang berasal dari belakangnya, menyobek lengan bajunya sebelah kanan.

"Ah, Teme, kau curang!" protes Naruto.

"Heh, siapa bilang tehnik bumerang shuriken itu curang? Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya!" bentak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Naruto geram. Ia kembali menyerang Sasuke habis-habisan, namun segera dihentikan oleh Itachi. Sebagai seorang anbu sepertinya menangkis ratusan shuriken adalah hal yang kecil. "Udah, udah! Shuriken selesai. Ayo lanjutkan latihan yang lainnya."

Naruto terdiam, walaupun matanya masih melemparkan _death glare_ kepada Sasuke yang _stay cool_.

Latihan pun dilanjutkan. Kali ini mereka berlatih jurus andalan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dengan _c__hidori_ dan Naruto dengan _r__asengan_. Dengan sabar Kakashi melatih mereka berdua. Melatih orang yang cerewet seperti Naruto dan keras kepala seperti Sasuke memang butuh kesabaran yang tinggi.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Ita artinya, cukup sudah latihan hari ini. Kakashi pamit pulang. Begitu juga dengan Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Itachi-_nii_.. Aku lapar.. Ayo kita makan ramen di Ichira—" Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya memandang ke satu arah.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Sebenarnya ada banyak pusat perhatian yang menarik di depan mereka. Namun ia yakin bahwa yang dilihat Naruto adalah pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang diapit oleh dua orang dewasa.

"Ayah, Ibu, nanti malam ceritakan dongeng untukku lagi ya... Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui lanjutan ceritanya!" ujar anak kecil itu polos. Terlihat bahwa kedua orang dewasa di kanan-kirinya menangguk. Anak itu tertawa girang.

"Naruto?" tanya Itachi melihat Naruto yang tetap terpaku melihat sebuah keluarga yang kini semakin menjauh itu.

"Eh? Uhm... Ya?" jawab Naruto kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Uhm...Itachi-_nii_... Aku rindu dengan ayah dan ibuku..."

Itachi menunduk mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia juga merasa rindu dengan orangtuanya saat melihat pemandangan barusan. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam akhirnya ia kembali berbicara. Suatu kalimat yang membuat senyum Naruto kembali berkembang dan juga membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo, kita kunjungi mereka."

* * *

Taman Makam Konoha, merupakan satu-satunya makam terbagus di Konoha. Suasanya rapi, tak tampak hawa mencekam walaupun di bawahnya terkubur orang-orang yang sudah mati. Suasana hijau rumput yang menghiasi permukaan setiap makam serasi bila dipadukan dengan putihnya batu nisan yang menancap di atasnya.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk mengelilingi empat makam yang berada di tengah halaman. Mereka berdoa agar Tuhan selalu melindungi jiwa dari tubuh yang terkubur di bawah makam-makam tersebut.

"Amin..." Itachi mengakhiri doanya dengan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup. Tangannya mengusap batu nisan bertuliskan "Uchiha Fugaku" di depannya.

"Ayah... Ibu... Aku rindu...," bisik Naruto pada kedua makam di depannya. Sejenak ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke Itachi dan berkata, "Itachi-_nii_, orang tua kita adalah orang yang hebat kan?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Ayahmu dan ayahku adalah orang yang sangat dihormati karena kekuatannya. Ibumu dan ibuku juga begitu, mereka adalah orang-orang yang hebat! Kau bangga bukan dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ya!" seru Naruto, "Aku sangat bangga dengan mereka. Aku juga bangga dengan orang tua Itachi-_nii_ dan Sasuke. Tapi sayang..., mereka gugur dalam pertarungan..."

Itachi menghela nafas melihat wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi sendu. Tidak menyukai keadaan seperti itu maka Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto untuk menghiburnya dengan berkata, "Mereka gugur dengan cara yang terhormat."

"Ya..." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suara, "Ayo. Kita pulang." Ia berdiri dan langsung membelakangi Naruto dan Itachi. Tangannya menyibakkan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Ah, gayamu, Sas!" Naruto berdiri lalu melongok ke arah wajah Sasuke. Ia menangkap ada sisa genangan air di mata sahabatnya itu. "Ternyata seorang yang menyebalkan sepertimu ini punya perasaan juga!" Naruto tersenyum. "Tak usah kau sembunyikan perasaan rindumu. Itu hanya akan membuatmu tersiksa. Pakai gaya menyibakkan poni segala buat menyembunyikan kalau kamu habis ngusap air mata!"

Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan-tajam-ingin-membunuh pada Naruto, membuat si kuning itu kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Itachi kembali tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Naruto dan adiknya itu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian merangkul mereka. "Sudah yuk. Ayo kita makan dulu. Kalian sudah lapar kan? Aku yang traktir kok," katanya dengan suara rendah.

Naruto berteriak kegirangan, "Yay! Makan! Ramen ya?"

"Iya, baiklah..."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi empat makam itu menuju ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

Sementara itu...

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa, Godaime-_sama_?"

"Baca ini!"

"Nggh.. Hah? Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita siapkan pertahanan yang kuat! Asuma, cepat kumpulkan seluruh anbu dan jounin untuk membicarakan ini!"

"Baik!"

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Konoha sedang ramai. Di pusat desa sedang diadakan pameran obral besar-besaran yang sudah digelar selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Hampir seluruh warganya berada di tempat tersebut, membuat jalanan di sekitarnya menjadi macet.

Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada di sebuah kios permainan. Dapat diduga, Naruto-lah yang mengajak Sasuke ke tempat itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas bosan menunggui Naruto yang tak kunjung selesai. Ia juga tidak nyaman dengan keadaan di sana karena banyak anak perempuan yang memandanginya sambil terkikik.

"Dobe, ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke.

"Aaahh... Sebentar dong, Sas...," rengek Naruto. "Kamu juga ikut main dong! Nggak seru tau main sendirian!"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Bagaimana bisa kalau seorang Uchiha suka bermain layaknya anak kecil seperti ini? Apa kata orang lain nanti?_ pikirnya. Ia lalu menarik keras lengan Naruto dan menjauhkannya dari permainan balapan mobil virtual itu. Naruto mendengus sebal. Ingin rasanya ia melempari Sasuke dengan setir mobil di game tersebut saat itu juga.

"Teme! Kau itu kenapa sih? Jangan bersikap sok dewasa dong! Tadi permainannya, kan, belom selesai!" bentak Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang! Berada di sini itu nggak penting!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mendengus sebal. Ia bisa saja memukul Sasuke kalau saja tak ada orang yang menyapanya dari belakang. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" sapa Naruto ceria pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat tumpukan kotak makanan yang dibungkus kain hitam.

"Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_, _konnichiwa_. Wah... ternyata kita bisa bertemu di sini. Baru darimana nih?"

"Tadinya sih aku main di kios game ini. Tapi Uchiha ini memaksaku untuk berhenti!" Naruto geram sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah jitakan maut.

Sakura terkikik pelan melihat ulah dua teman masa kecilnya itu. "Eh, gimana kalau kalian ikut aku saja buat mengantarkan dango ini ke beberapa warga. Mau ya? Nanti kalian akan dapet jatahnya kok."

"Asik! Aku ikut! Sasuke, kau ikut?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sebagai jawaban, ia berbalik badan dan pergi.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung, "Ada apa dengan Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto?"

"Yaah...biasalah tuh anak! Kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau si Sasu itu kayak gimana? Udahlah, kan masih ada aku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan menemanimu mengantar dango ini kok!"

Sakura hanya nyengir. _Argh.__.__.sayang sekali! Aku kan ingin bersama Sasuke!_ pikirnya. Ia berfikir keras mencari alasan. "Em...Naruto, aku baru ingat kalau...ee...aku ada urusan lain selain ini! Kamu...lanjutkan jalan-jalanmu sendiri saja ya! Em...Daah!"

"Oh... Ya sudah. Daah, Sakura-_chan_!"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang sudah berlari jauh. Ia melengos. _Sakura-chan.__.__.selalu saja si teme itu yang dicari.__.__._

Sebagai penghibur kesepiannya, Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari tempat apa yang pas untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Tak disangka-sangka, ia bertemu dengan dua teman masa kecilnya di depan kios Takoyaki.

"Hooi~! Chouji! Shikamaru!" panggilnya.

Akhirnya perjalanan Naruto kembali ramai dengan kehadiran Chouji dan Shikamaru. Serasa reuni, mengingat hampir empat tahun lamanya mereka tidak berkumpul seperti ini setelah lulus dari akademi dan menjadi genin. Demi merayakan pertemuan itu, maka Naruto mengusulkan untuk bermain pancingan.

"Hahaha! Naruto, kau masih saja bodoh seperti dulu ternyata!" komentar Chouji saat melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi gagal menangkap ikan.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Shikamaru ikut tertawa kecil dari balik buku yang menutupi wajahnya. _Aneh, padahal sedari tadi ia tidur. Tapi kenapa bisa tertawa sih?_ pikir Naruto.

Berjam-jam sudah mereka lewati di pameran itu. Hari juga sudah malam. Maka sudah waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Naruto berpisah dengan Chouji dan Shikamaru di persimpangan jalan.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto di teras ruang apartemennya. Ia celingukan, mencari sesosok yang siang tadi meninggalkannya. Dan akhirnya ia mendapati sosok tersebut sedang duduk di sofa bersama Itachi. Awalnya ia ingin melabrak Sasuke lalu menjitaknya. Namun segera diurungkan niatnya itu karena ia melihat bahwa Sasuke dan Itachi sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin serius. Tak ingin mengganggu, Naruto sedikit berjingkat saat akan memasuki kamarnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Naruto!"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah sofa dimana Itachi sedang memandanginya. Dengan sedikit isyarat lewat kibasan tangan Itachi, Naruto pun mendekatinya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Naruto yakin kalau yang akan dibicarakan ini benar-benar hal yang serius.

"Ya? Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Naruto sambil menyikut lengan Sasuke dan berbisik, "_Ada apa ini?"_

"Tidak usah bertanya pada Sasuke, dia tak tahu apa-apa. Kami di sini menunggumu pulang untuk membicarakan hal penting ini," kata Itachi sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Jadi, kita mulai hal ini sekarang juga."

"Lho? Lho? Ini mau ngapain?"

"Sudah. Diam, dan dengarkan!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat agar dua anak di depannya itu secepatnya mengerti. "Begini, kemarin Hokage mendapatkan surat dari Otogakure yang berisi permintaan untuk segera memberikan surat warisan dari Shodaime Hokage. Kalau dalam waktu tiga hari tidak diberikan maka mereka akan menyerang Konoha. Kalian tahu, kan, betapa pentingnya surat warisan itu bagi Konoha ke depannya? Kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain maka hancur sudah masa depan Konoha. Walau sudah dimingi-imingi harta yang banyak jika ingin menyerahkan surat itu, Hokage tentu saja tak akan memberikannya."

"Eng... Emang isi surat warisan itu apa, Itachi-_nii_? Kok sebegitu pentingnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Isinya tentang jurus rumit dan berbahaya yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang kemampuannya setingkat dengan para Legenda Sannin. Yang aku tahu menurut kata-kata beberapa chunnin, jurus itu sudah pernah digunakan oleh ayahmu Naruto, yang memang sudah diwarisi kekuatan oleh salah satu anggota Legenda Sannin, dalam perang dunia ninja ketiga saat melawan ninja Otogakure yang kala itu menyerang. Hal itulah yang membuat ayahmu meninggal, Naruto. Efek dari jutsu itu memang besar dan dapat berpengaruh banyak bagi pemakainya. Ingat, salah satu ninja Otogakure adalah salah satu dari anggota Sannin, maka kemungkinan besar orang itulah yang akan memakai jurus tersebut entah untuk apa."

Sasuke dan Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Nah, Hokage memerintahkan para anbu, chunnin, dan jounin untuk melakukan pertahanan yang sekuat-kuatnya untuk mempersiapkan nanti ketika ninja Oto menyerang. Karena kalian sudah menjadi chunnin, maka mau tidak mau kalian harus ikut ambil bagian dalam misi ini. Kalian siap?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Ninja Otogakure bagi mereka memang bukan lawan yang mudah. Apalagi penyebab kematian kedua orang tua mereka adalah karena penyerangan Otogakure. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua anak itu, Itachi kembali berkata, "Tenang saja. Kalian tahu, kan, pertahanan Konoha itu sangat kuat. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir seperti ini. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Hening sejenak, Sasuke dan Naruto berfikir keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Itachi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian untuk dua hari besok. Dan mulai besok, kita mulai latihannya."

"Siap!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Baginya, ini merupakan saat dimana ia dapat membuktikan pada Sasuke dan orang lain bahwa ia adalah ninja yang hebat. _Yeah! Akhirnya latihan lagi! Kali ini aku akan berusaha!_

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur dulu agar bisa fit besok pagi."

Akhirnya Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing dan masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Di hutan Konoha, beberapa ninja berikat kepala not balok sedang bersembunyi. Beberapa dari mereka berbincang-bincang sedikit. Tak lama, sebuah bom mereka luncurkan sehingga meluluhlantakkan sebagian hutan tersebut. Suara ledakan itu terdengar oleh seluruh warga Konoha sehingga mereka semua terbangun.

"Suara ledakan! Ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto panik yang masih separuh tersadar dari tidurnya.

Itachi dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Mereka juga tampak panik walau tak sepanik Naruto. Itachi melongok ke luar jendela. "Ikut aku! Kita keluar!"

Mereka bertiga pun keluar apartemen dan melihat bahwa suasana di desa sudah tidak karuan. Bangunan sudah beberapa yang porak-poranda, kios-kios di pameran pun sudah sebagian hancur. Seluruh warganya panik dan berlari-lari meminta pertolongan.

Itachi geram. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Kelihatannya Otogakure telah melanggar janjinya. _Otouto_, Naruto, pertarungan dimulai!"

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 4-**

Tiga anbu berjalan di koridor kantor Hokage lalu mengetuk pintu ruang kerja pimpinan Konoha tersebut. Sebuah kata terdengar dari dalamnya, menandakan bahwa ketiga anbu itu diizinkan untuk masuk. Mereka pun membuka knop pintu dan melihat bahwa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sedang berdiri, memandangi keadaan desa dari balik kaca jendelanya.

"Godaime Hokage-_sama_," panggil salah satu anbu.

Wanita itu berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampak muda walaupun umurnya sudah berkepala lima. "Ninja Otogakure datang menyerang?" tanyanya walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Dan mereka datang dalam jumlah ribuan!"

Tsunade, begitu bunyi tulisan di depan meja kerja yang merupakan nama wanita itu, menunjukkan amarahnya dengan memukul meja. Walau pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat meja tersebut retak disana-sini. "Orochimaru...," desisnya, "Dia telah melanggar keputusannya sendiri."

"Seluruh anbu, jounin, dan chunnin sudah mulai terjun dalam pertarungan sesuai dengan rencana sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, pertahankan kekuatan Konoha! Aku dan ninja medis lainnya akan mempersiapkan obat-obat dan pertolongan."

"Baik!"

Ketiga anbu itu mulai berlari meninggalkan ruang Hokage. Sedangkan Tsunade bersama seorang gadis juga keluar dan bergabung dengan ninja medis lainnya.

"Sakura, segera kumpulkan obat-obatan yang disimpan di rumah sakit!" perintah gadis tersebut pada seorang ninja medis berambut merah muda.

"Ya, Shizune-_san_!" Sakura mengangguk dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, tak jauh dari tempat itu, Shikamaru bersama teman-teman chunnin-nya berusaha melawan ninja Otogakure yang sudah semakin berkurang jumlahnya.

"HIAAH!" teriak pemuda berponi sambil mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kepala seorang musuh. Hebatnya, tendangan itu mampu membuat si musuh terpental berpuluh-puluh meter hingga jatuh dengan mengenaskan.

"Hebat! Kau memang ahlinya _t__aijutsu_, Lee!" komentar seseorang yang ada si sampingnya. Ia berkomentar sambil melempar tubuh musuh yang sudah babak belur karena dipukulinya.

"Terima kasih, Neji," kata Lee tersipu. "Hei, awas!"

Neji menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Lee. Sebuah 'bola' besar berputar dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"_Nikudan Sensha_!" teriak 'bola' itu.

Lee dan Neji meloncat menghindar, hingga membuat si 'bola' mengenai barisan musuh yang tak sempat menghindar. Terjadilah sebuah tontonan bowling gratis yang spektakuler!

"Yey! Berhasil!" si 'bola' mulai berubah menjadi bentuknya semula yang ternyata adalah Chouji.

"Kau ini mengagetkan kami saja, Chouji! Hampir saja jurusmu tadi mengenai kami!" protes Lee.

"Hehehe... Maaf. Em, makan dulu ah!" Chouji merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus kripik kentang. Satu persatu ia masukkan ke mulutnya. Neji dan Lee hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, sampai akhirnya seorang berambut nanas datang dan menegur mereka.

"Hei kalian, ayo jangan santai-santai! Walaupun musuhnya sudah tinggal sedikit, kita harus secepatnya menyelesaikan ini, agar aku bisa segera tidur."

"Haah...tidur lagi tidur lagi." Lee kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Oke deh, kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini. Ayo, bangkitkan semangat masa mudanya!"

Namun saat mereka hendak beranjak untuk kembali bertarung, puluhan ninja Otogakure lain datang dengan melemparkan shuriken bersamaan.

"Cih!" Neji menghindar, diikuti dengan tiga teman lainnya. "Kelihatannya kita memang tak boleh menganggap remeh musuh kita."

Akhirnya, keempat chunnin itu kembali melawan musuh mereka bersama.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, ketiga pemuda lain juga sedang bertarung. Berusaha untuk selalu kompak, mereka saling melengkapi dalam lemparan senjata maupun jurus.

"Naruto, shuriken!" teriak Itachi.

Hup! Naruto bersama sepuluh _bunshin_-nya melempar shuriken masing-masing dan berhasil mengenai puluhan ninja Otogakure. Namun ninja-ninja itu masih dapat berdiri. Tak disangka-sangka, Sasuke muncul dan membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya.

"_Katon! Goukakyou no jutsu!_" teriaknya, dan semburan api keluar dari mulutnya, bergerak lurus ke arah puluhan ninja tersebut kemudian membakarnya. Ternyata shuriken-shuriken itu sudah diikat dengan tali yang tak terlihat sehingga api dari jurus Sasuke tadi dapat merambat dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto, Sasuke! Sekarang giliranku." Itachi menutup mata kirinya sejenak lalu membukanya, memperlihatkan mata sharingan yang berubah menjadi seperti bentuk shuriken. "_Amaterasu_!"

Boff! Api berwarna hitam muncul dan membakar semua yang ada di hadapannya. Aktifitas ninja-ninja Otogakure yang tersisa pun lumpuh seketika, tubuh mereka terkapar tak berdaya.

"Uwah! Aku suka kekompakan seperti ini!" pekik Naruto ceria.

"Jelas saja, Naruto. Karena inilah kelebihan ninja Konoha yang sesungguhnya, selalu berusaha kompak dalam membela desanya," kata Itachi yang tersenyum sambil merubah matanya kembali hitam. Api hitam bernama a_materasu_ itu berusaha dipadamkan Itachi dengan sebelah matanya yang memang mempunyai kemampuan memadamkan _amaterasu_. Dan akhirnya _amaterasu_ itu padam, walau membuat mata Itachi nyeri.

"Akhirnya selesai sudah." Sasuke terduduk dan melakukan sedikit peregangan.

"Apa benar ini sudah selesai?"

Suara berat yang terdengar mendesis seperti ular mengejutkan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak melihat pemilik suara tersebut—yang ternyata adalah seorang pria bermata ular—sedangkan Itachi menatapnya marah.

"Orochimaru," panggilnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berpandangan bingung.

"Khukhukhu..." pria berambut panjang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau Uchiha Itachi, kan? Anak pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

Itachi tetap melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Orochimaru, membuat senyum pria itu semakin mengerikan. _Sangat aneh! _pikir Naruto.

"Hm, ternyata benar, kau adalah Itachi. Dan...," Orochimaru melirik ke arah Sasuke, "kau pasti adiknya, kan? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya menatap bingung Orochimaru. "Aniki, siapa Orochimaru itu?" bisiknya pada Itachi.

"Dia adalah salah satu dari Legenda Sannin. Dialah yang membuat orang tua kita dan ibu Naruto meninggal karena ulahnya!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. _Ibuku meninggal karena dia?_

"Hooo... Jadi si rambut kuning itu anaknya Minato dan Kushina. Huh, aku tak menyangka. Jangan-jangan dia sama cerobohnya dengan ibunya?"

"Jangan hina ibuku!" Naruto memunculkan pasukan bunshinnya dan menyerang Orochimaru bersamaan. Tapi dengan cepat Orochimaru menghindarinya. Ia melemparkan kunai-nya sehingga membuat bunshin Naruto lenyap satu persatu. Naruto yang asli kembali ke tempatnya bersama Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Ninja Konoha sekarang tak sekuat yang aku kira. Rupanya, semenjak aku pergi dari sini, tak ada lagi ninja berkualitas yang lahir!"

Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya memandangi Orochimaru dalam diam. Walau hati mereka sudah mengutuk si pria ular dengan berbagai umpatan. Mereka tahu, mengutuknya dalam hati takkan mengurangi kekuatan pria itu. Tapi setidaknya dengan begitu, mereka mempunyai alasan untuk mengalahkannya secepatnya.

Dengan sekali jentikan tangan dari Itachi, Sasuke maju. Ia menarik beberapa shuriken dari kantongnya kemudian dilemparkan ke arah Orochimaru. Pria itu meloncat menghindar. Namun tak sempat ia menyentuhkan kakinya di tanah, tiga bunshin Naruto sudah memukulnya kompak. Ia terjatuh. Lagi-lagi—seakan tak membiarkan pria ular itu untuk balik menyerang—serangan datang, kali ini dari Itachi yang mengaktifkan sharingan-nya. Seketika Orochimaru mengerang, ia terperangkap dalam _genjutsu_ Itachi. Menyadari bahwa lawannya telah lemas, Itachi merubah sharingan-nya menjadi mata hitam biasa.

Hening sejenak. Ketiga ninja Konoha itu memandangi salah satu Sannin tersebut dalam diam, menanti sebuah respon terburuk darinya. Namun tak diduga, Orochimaru bangkit. Walau perlahan-lahan tapi cukup membuat Itachi, Sasuke, dan Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Itachi memandangi keadaan Orochimaru yang tampak sehat. Ia terkejut. _Bagaimana bisa genjutsu itu tak memberikan dampak apa-apa?_

"Khukhukhu..." Orochimaru tertawa remeh setelah berdiri sempurna. "Hanya itu kekuatanmu? Hanya itu cara kalian mengalahkan aku yang hebat ini? Hah!"

Naruto kembali geram. Baginya, ejekan itu terlalu parah. Belum sempat ia maju untuk menonjok muka pucat Orochimaru, tangan Itachi menghadangnya.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Aku akan coba melawannya. Kau dan Sasuke berjaga-jaga di sini saja. Aku akan memberikan isyarat kalau sudah waktunya kalian untuk maju," kata Itachi tanpa memandang Naruto ataupun Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi..."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Itachi sudah maju menyerang. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berusaha melawan Orochimaru yang juga tak menyerah. Kekuatan mereka seimbang. Namun, tiba-tiba Orochimaru menggigit jarinya untuk mengeluarkan _kuchiyose_. Bof! Sekelompok ular berwarna ungu muncul lalu mendesis, memandangi Orochimaru. Itachi langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Makan itu, Uchiha!"

Ular-ular itu maju dengan gesit ke arah Itachi. Dengan sigap, Itachi menghindarinya. Tangannya membentuk segel, dan akhirnya jurus andalan Klan Uchiha dikeluarkannya. Ular-ular itu pun mulai terbakar oleh api dari jurus _goukakyou_.

"Kenapa kau menyerang Konoha, Orochimaru?" Itachi mendekat ke Orochimaru. "Tidak puaskah kau dengan apa yang kaulakukan belasan tahun silam? Tidak puaskah kau dengan kematian orang tuaku?"

"Hooo, anak ini sudah berani rupanya." Orochimaru menjulurkan lidah panjangnya. "Kenapa aku menyerang Konoha? Hah! Karena aku menginginkan surat warisan Shodaime! Dengan surat itu, aku akan bertambah kuat! Dan aku bisa menguasai dunia!" Ia kembali mengeluarkan pasukan ularnya.

_Sial!_ Itachi meloncat menghindar sambil melemparkan puluhan shuriken-nya. Berurusan dengan ular seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Itachi. Walaupun sudah lewat belasan tahun, kenangan pahit tentang serangan Orochimaru terhadap orangtuanya tetap membekas di ingatannya. Masih tergambar jelas keadaan kala itu dalam pikirannya, saat ibunya rubuh karena ular ungu besar melilitnya.

"_Tssaah..."_

"_Argh!"_

"_Ibu__u__u!__!__!"_

"_Itachi, sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita ke tempat yang lebih aman! Kasihan adikmu ini. Gawat kalau sampai Orochimaru menemukan kita!"_

"_Tapi, Kakashi.__.__."_

"_Sudahlah! Cepat!"_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir flashback dalam otaknya yang terus berputar. Ia tahu ini ia tidak boleh mengingat kenangan pahit itu kali ini. Ia tidak mau traumanya dengan ular mengganggu pertarungan ini. Dan sekali lagi, Itachi mengeluarkan _amaterasu_-nya. Puluhan ular ungu itu pun terbakar.

"Ugh!" Itachi terduduk sambil memegangi matanya. _Amaterasu_ barusan benar-benar membuat matanya nyeri dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tepat pada saat itu, dua ekor ular maju dan melilit tubuh Itachi yang sudah lemas.

"_Aniki_!" pekik Sasuke, tidak tega melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau juga mau ular-ular itu?" kata Orochimaru. Tanpa Sasuke minta, seekor ular bergerak menuju Sasuke.

Hup! Dengan sekali lompatan, Sasuke berhasil menghindari ular itu. Kemarahan yang Naruto rasakan kini ada pada dirinya. Ia menyerang Orochimaru habis-habisan. Shuriken, ditangkis, walau beberapa berhasil mengenai. Pukulan, juga berhasil dihindari. Dan pada akhirnya, ia membentuk beberapa segel tangan lalu menunduk dengan memegangi tangannya. Cahaya listrik berwarna biru muncul di tangan kirinya, menimbulkan bunyi berisik seperti kicauan seribu burung. Ia pun mendongak, memperlihatkan mata sharingan-nya yang merah membara. Dengan cepat, ia berlari lurus ke arah Orochimaru, menghantamkan cahaya biru itu tepat di dadanya.

"_CHIDORI_!" teriak Sasuke.

"Argh!" Orochimaru mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang diselimuti aliran listrik _chidori_ jatuh dan terseret beberapa meter, hingga akhirnya berhenti.

Sasuke menghampiri pria itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. _Pingsan rupanya.__.__._ Ia pun berbalik badan, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Naruto sedang melihatnya sambil menunjuk-nujuk ke arah belakangnya.

Slep! Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menusuk leher kirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kepala Orochimaru berada di sana, memamerkan kedua taringnya yang menusuk leher Sasuke. Tak sempat menjauh, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia roboh, dan terkapar tak berdaya.

"Fufufu...," Orochimaru melepaskan gigitannya, "mati kau."

Pria ular itu berjalan walau tertatih-tatih, berusaha menghampiri Naruto. Seringai mengerikan tetap menghiasi wajah pucatnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti monster. Namun tak sampai lima langkah, ia kembali roboh sambil memegangi dadanya. _Sial, ada apa denganku?_

Sementara itu Naruto langsung berlari menuju Sasuke. Perlahan ia letakkan kepala sahabatnya itu dalam pangkuannya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang biasanya kuat kini terlihat begitu lemah.

"Na...ruto..."

Naruto tersentak. Suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih berat memanggilnya. Dengan segera ia menoleh ke wajah Sasuke yang mulai membiru.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Ra...cun... Orochimaru telah memberikan...racun lewat...gigitannya." Sasuke terlihat begitu berusaha untuk berbicara. "Tapi...dia takkan...bertahan lama. _Chidori_...telah memutuskan sel sarafnya."

"Sudah, kau tak usah berbicara lagi. Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi ninja medis pasti datang!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Nafasnya semakin berat. "Terlambat, tidak usah..."

"Heh, kau masih saja keras kepala. Sudahlah..."

"Biarkan...aku pulang, Naruto.. Aku ingin bertemu...ayah dan ibu... Haah...haah..."

Naruto semakin merasakan tubuh Sasuke semakin lemas dan dingin. Ia mulai panik.

"Sasuke! Heh, teme, bertahanlah!"

"Sampaikan...salamku...pada _aniki_..." Sasuke mulai menutup matanya. "_Gomen_..."

Kini tubuh Sasuke benar-benar diam dan kaku, setelah mengejang beberapa saat lamanya. Naruto tetap berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya dengan mengguncangkan pelan sambil meneriakkan namanya. Namun, sia-sia.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto perih.

Itachi—yang masih dalam lilitan ular—melotot tak percaya. Pemandangan itu begitu mengiris hatinya. Ia terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri yang dianggap tak berguna dalam menyelamatkan adiknya. Dilanggarnya janjinya dengan sang ayah. Air matanya keluar. _Maaf ayah, aku menangis..._

Naruto menatap berang pada Orochimaru. _Orang yang sudah melukai sahabatku harus tau akibatnya!_ Namun ketika ia berdiri untuk menyerang pria ular itu, tiba-tiba gas berwarna merah menyelimutinya. Kuku-kukunya berubah runcing seiring dengan matanya yang berubah merah. Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan dirinya ini. _Apa yang terjadi? Dan...kenapa, kenapa kekuatanku rasanya bertambah?_

_K-Kekuatan itu! Gawat! __Bagaimana bisa ia mempunyainya?_ pikir Orochimaru panik. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia menemukan yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di depan gunung Hokage, dengan surat gulungan yang terbuka di depannya.

"Tsunade...," desisnya.

Ya, Tsunade sudah berdiri dengan segel di tangannya. Sebagai Sannin, jelas ia dapat menggunakan jurus itu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Bukan Tsunade yang memakainya, tapi Naruto! Saat itulah Orochimaru menyadari bahwa jurus tersebut bisa ditransfer kepada orang lain. Dan Tsunade melakukannya untuk Naruto.

Naruto mulai bergerak gesit, memukul Orochimaru yang lengah dan membuat pria itu tersungkur. Bertubi-tubi ia menyerangnya dan selalu gagal ditangkis oleh Orochimaru. Rupanya, kekuatan Orochimaru banyak terkuras setelah terkena _chidori_, hal itu memudahkan Naruto untuk tetap menyerang. Tidak puas, Naruto memunculkan _bunshin__-_nya. _Bunshin_ itu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin berwarna biru di tangan Naruto asli.

"_RASENGAN_!"

Wuzz... _Rasengan_ itu mengenai Orochimaru. Lagi-lagi ia terpental jauh. Cukup lama ia berbaring hingga akhirnya kembali bangkit dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Heah!" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya hingga membuat pria ular itu kembali tersungkur. Namun, belum sempat ia memukul untuk yang kedua kali, dua ekor ular berukuran besar datang dan melilit kaki kanan-kirinya dengan kencang. Ia tidak mengeluh, namun tetap menyerang dengan kunainya. Dengan tumpuan pada lengannya, ia loncat dan sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya ke dada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terbatuk, darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk menyerang balik, namun tidak berhasil. Naruto ambruk, tak kuasa menahan sakit di kakinya. Ular itu sudah lenyap seiring dengan kekuatan Orochimaru yang semakin melemah. Itachi juga sudah bebas. Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri Naruto yang tersungkur di sebelah tubuh Sasuke. Ia menunduk, masih menangis...

"Tsu...nade...," bisik Orochimaru lemah melihat rekan Sannin-nya yang kini berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Orochimaru. Semenjak penghianatanmu pada Konoha dengan menyerangnya belasan tahun silam, aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi. Ternyata kau sama saja, tetap jahat! Beruntung kau segera pergi dari Konoha. Kalau tidak, sekarang desa ini pasti hancur karena ulahmu!"

"Kau...kenapa memberikan...kekuatan Kyuubi...pada anak Kushina? Harusnya...kau memberikannya...padaku..."

"Karena dia anak Minato, yang juga pewaris kekuatan Legenda Sannin Jiraiya. Kau takkan bisa mengambil surat wasiat Shodaime Hokage ini, Orochimaru. Karena..."

Duak! Tsunade memukul Orochimaru. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan, hingga akhirnya dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya.

"Semoga kau dikalahkan juga oleh Jiraiya di alam sana..."

Tiga ninja medis yang ikut bersama Tsunade menghampiri Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sekuat tenaga mereka berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka tiga ninja itu.

"Gawat, kaki anak ini sudah tak terselamatkan!" pekik Shizune saat melihat kondisi Naruto. "Dan, oh, anak ini...," ia melirik ke Sasuke, "dia...sudah tak tertolong..."

"Sasuke...," bisik Sakura sambil terisak.

"Ayo cepat bawa mereka ke rumah sakit!"

Akhirnya, ketiga ninja medis bersama dengan Tsunade pergi menuju rumah sakit. Hawa dingin datang dan menyelimuti Konoha. Buliran air mulai jatuh dari langit dan sekejap membuat Konoha yang sudah kembali tenang menjadi basah. Rupanya langit juga ikut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi. Keadaan seperti itu menambah perih hati orang-orang yang ditinggal pergi oleh jiwa yang gugur. Mereka menangis atas apa yang terjadi, menangisi kepergian tubuh tak bernyawa tanpa harapan.

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER 5-**

Matahari mulai terbit dan perlahan-lahan menyinari wilayah desa Konoha yang sedang super sibuk. Kebanyakan warganya kini berada di luar rumah, berkutat dengan peralatan tukang untuk memperbaiki rumah mereka masing-masing. Sebagian besar bangunan hancur, namun beberapa sudah mulai kokoh berdiri.

"Yak! Taruh di sini saja kayu-kayu itu," perintah Tazuna, seorang tukang kayu yang didatangkan dari desa Nami.

Selain itu, kegiatan lain juga tampak dilakukan oleh beberapa anak yang sebagian besar sedang bermain dan berbincang-bincang. Mereka membicarakan hal yang sama, yaitu mengenai serangan Otogakure.

"Hei, Yuri, rumahmu juga ikut hancur ya karena serangan Otogakure itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Iya sih. Tapi nggak begitu parah kok," jawab gadis satunya yang berambut pendek. "Eh ya, Hima, kau tahu tidak salah satu chunnin yang tewas saat melawan pimpinan Otogakure itu?"

"Iya, tahu lah! Dia kan chunnin populer yang cakep itu. Berkat dia dan temannya yang juga cakep 'kan Otogakure menghentikan serangannya. Setahuku, kata Iruka-sensei tadi, dia akan dimakamkan pagi ini juga. Otopsinya sudah selesai."

"Oh ya? Pagi ini? Ah, aku tak menyangka harus dia yang tewas. Sayang sekali."

"Sasuke tewas dalam keadaan membela Konoha..."

Kedua anak perempuan itu tersentak mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Secara spontan, mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dimana terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mendorong kursi roda berisi seorang berambut kuning.

" Itachi-_san_, Naruto-_san_, _ohayou gozaimasu_!" sapa kedua anak itu kompak sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Ohayo__u_. Kalian murid Iruka-_sensei_ bukan? Ayo, beliau sudah menunggu di akademi untuk menjelaskan sesuatu."

"Iya, Itachi-_san_. Mari, Naruto-_san_..." Kedua anak itu mulai berlari menuju akademi. Nampak sekilas mereka memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum.

Itachi dan Naruto saling terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kelihatannya percakapan kedua anak akademi barusan membuat mereka ingat akan Sasuke. Hawa sedih mulai menyelimuti mereka. Kehilangan seorang saudara sekaligus sahabat memang menyakitkan.

"Itachi-_nii_...," bisik Naruto, "ayo pulang..."

Itachi terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto. Setahunya, dua hari belakangan semenjak Sasuke meninggal Naruto tidak mau pulang. Ia hanya ingin tinggal di rumah sakit—walau masa pengobatan dan pemulihannya sudah selesai—atau sekedar jalan-jalan kemana saja asal tidak kembali ke apartemen.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Itachi membelokkan kursi roda Naruto menuju ke arah apartemennya.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen dilalui Itachi dan Naruto dalam kesunyian. Sama sekali tak terdengar suara ocehan Naruto satu kata pun. Wajah pemuda kuning itu tampak suram, seakan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terpancar lewat wajahnya.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai," kata Itachi di depan ruang apartemennya. Ia membuka kuncinya lalu masuk. Naruto menjalankan sendiri kursi rodanya menuju ke sebuah pintu dengan ukiran kasar bertuliskan "Sasuke teme"—ukiran yang ia buat ketika masih kecil.

Itachi memandang Naruto sedih. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghibur anak itu. Ingin rasanya ia melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat semangat Naruto kembali bangkit. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Buru-buru ia melesat ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah bingkai kayu. Disodorkannya bingkai berisi foto dua anak kecil yang dirangkul oleh seorang anak yang lebih besar kepada Naruto.

"I-ini...," ujar Naruto terbata. Ia terlihat begitu kaget atas apa yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Ini adalah foto kita waktu masih kecil. Ingat, kan, foto ini diambil saat kau dan Sasuke pertama kali masuk akademi ninja."

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto yang terpaku memandangi foto tersebut. Karena Naruto tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa maka Itachi kembali berbicara, "Naruto, kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke saat itu? Aku harap masih. Karena itu adalah kata-kata Sasuke yang paling dewasa di umurnya kala itu."

Naruto tersentak. Kini otaknya bekerja untuk memproses ingatan akan kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati pemutaran kembali ingatan manis tersebut.

"_Sasuke, Naruto, apa nih yang kalian inginkan selama di akademi ini?"_

"_Ungg,"_ Naruto kecil memasang gaya berfikir, _"__a__ku ingin menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke!"_

"_Kalau Sasuke?"_

"_Aku ingin diakui sebagai seorang shinobi yang hebat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin semua orang mengakuinya."_

"_Aaahh__Sasuke. Jawaban yang mengharukan! Nyontek darimana tuh?"_ Naruto merangkul Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Dobe! Lepaskan aku!"_ teriak Sasuke tak nyaman lalu menjitak keras kepala Naruto, membuat si kuning itu mengaduh.

"_Hihihi__..__. Sudah dong kalian berdua! Kebiasaan deh."_

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto sambil bersedekap. Yang ditatap malah bergidik ketakutan sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi. Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya ia kembali berkata, _"Heh, Baka! Katamu tadi apa? Mengalahkan aku? Baiklah, kau juga harus berusaha agar semua orang mengakui kita berdua sebagai shinobi yang hebat!"_

Naruto memandang Sasuke sebal. Secara tidak langsung, kata-kata Sasuke itu menanamkan rasa percaya diri dalam diri Naruto. Memang Naruto sendiri yang tak menyadarinya._ "Baiklah!"_ sahutnya.

"_Kalau begitu, buktikan! Kejar aku__!"_ Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangnya bingung. Setelah sadar dari kebingungannya, Naruto langsung berlari mengikuti Sasuke. Alhasil, kedua anak berumur tujuh tahun itu kejar-kejaran.

Naruto membuka matanya. Aliran air keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang langsung ia usap. Tangannya mendekap erat bingkai foto itu, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sasuke...," ujarnya lirih.

"Kau tahu, Naruto, ketika aku sedang bersama Sasuke, anak itu sering membicarakan dirimu loh! Katanya, semakin hari kekuatanmu semakin bertambah. Tahu tidak alasan kenapa Sasuke sering mengejekmu bodoh dan semacamnya? Itu karena dia ingin kamu bersemangat untuk menjadi lebih baik untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Cuma caranya saja yang kurang benar."

Naruto terisak, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Itachi dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu sangat terluka.

"Dan aku akui sekarang bahwa kamu adalah ninja yang paling hebat! Ingat, kekuatan bernama Kyuubi yang diberikan Hokage dari surat wasiat itu berhasil kamu gunakan, yang bahkan tak berpengaruh buruk padamu. Itu artinya, kemampuanmu benar-benar setingkat dengan Sannin! Sejarah berulang, Naruto. Dimana Otogakure menghentikan serangannya karena seorang ninja hebat yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi. Kau, dan ayahmu. Aku bangga padamu, Naruto! Kau benar-benar menjadi ninja yang hebat, jauh lebih hebat dariku. Jangan-jangan kau bisa menjadi ninja legenda seperti Sannin?" lanjut Itachi. "Aku yakin, Sasuke dan kedua orangtuamu pasti bahagia melihat kemajuanmu ini. Kau dan Sasuke adalah ninja muda terhebat yang pernah kutemui."

Naruto tetap menangis.

"Naruto, sudahlah. Relakan kepergian Sasuke. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan dipakai ya baju hitammu. Ingat, kan, pagi ini pemakaman Sasuke."

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Puluhan orang berpakaian serba hitam kini berkumpul di halaman Taman Makam Konoha. Di tangan mereka tergenggam ikatan bunga lili putih, tanda bahwa mereka sedang berduka. Mereka berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada seorang yang tubuhnya kini berada di dalam sebuah peti hitam di depan mereka.

_Sasuke.__.__.Sasuke kau melihatku sekarang? Kau melihatku dari alammu bukan? Kalau iya, aku ingin mengucapkan "Hai!" kepadamu karena sudah dua hari kita tidak bertemu. Rasanya sepi tau nggak Sas kalau nggak ada kamu._

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai maju memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada orang di dalam peti itu, dengan meletakkan lili putih di atas petinya.

_Sasuke, kau sudah mendapatkan impianmu sekarang. Semua orang sudah mengakuimu sebagai shinobi yang hebat. Dan karenamu, aku juga diakui kemampuanku. Ini impianmu juga kan? Kita berdua sama-sama dianggap sebagai shinobi yang hebat. Bahkan dengar-dengar dari Itachi-nii, kita dianggap bisa mengalahkan pamor Sannin sebagai ninja hebat Konoha. Jadi kalau mereka tiga ninja, kita dua ninja dong? Heh__e, __lucu ya?_

Seluruh anbu, jounin, dan chunnin ikut meletakkan lili putihnya. Tampak Itachi mengelus foto adiknya dengan lembut.

"Selamat jalan, _Otouto_," bisiknya.

_Tapi, gelar itu tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding kesedihan akan kehilanganmu. Kehilangan seorang sahabat sekaligus rival sepertimu sangatlah menyakitkan buatku. Belasan tahun kita hidup bersama, dengan Itachi-nii. Belasan tahun pula kita lebih banyak berselisih ketimbang akur. Kau ingat, ketika kita bertengkar Itachi-nii selalu kewalahan melerai kita. Aah..__.__sekarang, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku rindu ribut denganmu. Setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama, takdir juga yang memisahkannya._

Teman-teman Sasuke: Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Chouji dan lainnya maju. Bergantian mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang lain. Lili putih di atas peti Sasuke semakin banyak.

_Sasuke, aku sadar sekarang. Aku takkan bisa mengalahkanmu. Walaupun Itachi-nii bilang kalau akulah yang terhebat, tapi bagiku kamulah yang terhebat. Kau adalah ninja yang hebat sampai akhir hayatmu ini. Kau yang merelakan nyawamu untuk melindungi Konoha. Hal itu membuatku kagum. Tapi, lihatlah Sasuke! Walau begitu, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat! Aku akan terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik walau mungkin kelumpuhan kakiku ini akan menghambat usahaku. Tenang, aku takkan menyerah! Maaf ya, Sasuke, aku sering membuatmu jengkel. Aku sudah memaafkan kesalahanmu kok! Tenanglah di alam sana._

Dan, tibalah giliran Naruto yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Semua mata tertuju padanya, membuat Naruto sedikit grogi. Perlahan, dibantu Itachi, ia menuju ke peti Sasuke lalu meletakkan lili putih. Tangannya mengusap foto Sasuke.

_Sasuke, selamat tinggal.__.__._

Itachi menggiring kursi roda Naruto kembali ke tempatnya semula. Seorang lelaki maju dan melantunkan beberapa doa. Naruto tak begitu mendengarkannya, ia terlalu asyik menyelami ingatannya saat masih bersama Sasuke—walau memang sebenarnya ia juga turut mendoakan dalam hatinya. Sampai akhirnya tangan Itachi menepuk pundaknya dan memberitahu bahwa doa sudah selesai dan akan dilanjutkan dengan acara penguburan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Naruto hanya menatap kosong saat jenazah Sasuke dikebumikan hingga saat ditutup tanah dan ditancapkan batu nisan. Makam itu berada tepat di sebelah dua makam yang juga bertuliskan nama Uchiha. Tak lain, makam Fugaku dan Mikoto.

_Kuharap kau bahagia di kehidupan abadimu__.__.._

"Naruto, ayo pulang."

"Iya, Itachi-_nii_."

Akhirnya, Itachi dan Naruto pulang. Di setiap tempat yang mereka lalui, selalu ada saja yang menyapanya. Bahkan, Sakura dan teman-teman gadisnya juga meneriakkan namanya sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari Taman Makam Konoha. Sungguh hal yang jarang ditemuinya jika Naruto lewat. Dan Naruto pun meresponnya dengan ceria. Itachi hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _sudah hilangkah kesedihan Naruto itu?_

"Itachi-_nii_, aku lapar.. Traktir ramen dong di Ichiraku!" seru Naruto.

"Ah? Eh, iya. Ayo!" Itachi tersenyum. Kini ia yakin, semangat dan keceriaan Naruto kembali bangkit. Dan ia juga yakin bahwa takkan ada lagi kesedihan yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto yang ceria, pertanda bahwa harinya juga akan ikut ceria, walau tak ada adik kandung tersayang di sisinya.

Naruto tersenyum memandangi langit. Angin menggerakkan awan hingga menciptakan bentuk baru yang bagi Naruto bentuknya seperti lambang Klan Uchiha. Saat itu juga, ia merasakan bahwa Sasuke melihatnya.

_Jangan lupakan aku, Sahabat. Sampaikan salamku kepada orangtuaku dan orangtuamu. Sayounara!_

**OWARI**

**Aih, akhirnya bisa publish... Maafkan saya karena telat ngeditnya... T.T Semoga kali ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**

**Terima kasih buat semuaaa review, saran dan kritiknya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Love you all!**

**Sebagai hadiah, *ngelempar foto Itachi, Sasuke sama Naruto waktu di akademi*.**

**Ja, mata~! XD**


End file.
